Rosa del Desierto
by lebazy
Summary: Shot de Ian & Wanda. Una rosa en el desierto... ¿Existe?


_**TRACK 1- ROSA DEL DESIERTO**_

Interpretes: Ian O'Shea & Wanda

Letra: Lebazy

**_Me escondo en las penumbras de la soledad eterna,_**

**_Mi alma llora en silencio esperando tu llegada_**

**_Grito en las noches, rezando que escuches mi llamado._**

**_Soy esa rosa que nace en el desierto_**

**_Tan extraña y única_**

**_Solo necesito una lágrima tuya_**

**_Y te perteneceré por siempre_**

**_La tierra es caliente y me quema lentamente_**

**_Mi piel se seca con cada día que pasa_**

**_Necesito que alguien alimente mi alma_**

**_Lo único que pido es tu amor._**

**_Soy esa rosa que nace en el desierto_**

**_Tan extraña y única_**

**_Solo necesito una lágrima tuya_**

**_Y te perteneceré por siempre_**

**_Soy la rosa del desierto_**

**_Una lágrima tuya me dará vida_**

**_Solo necesito que alimentes mi alma_**

**_Solo un poco de tu amor_**

**_Y te perteneceré por siempre._**

* * *

_**Rosa del Desierto**_

_¿Haz escuchado la historia?_

_Es difícil q la nieve en pleno verano, como difícil que una rosa nazca en el desierto, pero no por que sea difícil significa q sea imposible._

_Es la historia de una promesa eterna, de un amor que traspaso las fronteras de lo imposible_

_Hay una leyenda que cuenta la historia de dos jóvenes que no podían amarse, pues el compromiso preestablecido de ella le impedía amar a quien su corazón dictase, sabia q amar aquel joven era prohibido y mas prohibido que él correspondiera aquel gesto._

_-Huyamos_ dijo el joven a su amada una noche seca_

_- No puedo, es imposible_ decía ella entre sollozos_

_- Nada es imposible amor mío, yo me iré primero, te encontrare a espaldas de la gran roca, ahí donde el sol nunca llega, viajaremos por el desierto, en busca de una nueva vida, por favor amada mía, huyamos de esta opresión_

_- Pero_

_Aquel no dejo que ella contestara y sello sus labios con un beso de amor eterno._

_- Está bien, ahí estaré_

_- Me lo juras_

_- Te lo juro_ sonrió ella con aquella sonrisa que había sido la causante que su alma se atara a ella._

_- Prometo que no te arrepentirás, prometo que iremos donde crecen los grandes rosales que te he dicho, te regalare la rosa mas hermosa que exista sobre la faz de la tierra_

_- Te creo, ahí estaré._

_Y con esa promesa él partió, la distancia no era mucha apenas día y medio, llego y espero por ella, un día, dos, tres días, una semana sin rastro de su amada, la desesperación comenzó apoderarse de su alma, le angustiaba que ella rompiera su juramento lo mataba_ No, algo debió haber pasado, algo le ocurrió_ no sabia si ir a buscarla o esperarla._

_El confiaba ciegamente en el amor que ella le profesaba y decidió no dudar de su palabra y la espera hasta su último aliento._

_Su alma siguió esperándola en aquel remoto lugar, deseando que ella apareciera algún día, su alma trasmuto en la hermosa rosa que prometió a su amada y así fue que nació la leyenda la rosa del desierto._

- Jeb_ le llamo irritada Melani_ deja de mentir, sabes perfectamente que esa historia es de tu invención.

La voz de Mel me regreso poco a poco a la realidad, estaba tan inmersa en aquel relato que el tiempo se detuvo en aquella cueva, parpadee un par de veces y pude ser consiente de la realidad que me rodeaba, Mel regañaba al viejo Jeb, mientras este reía animadamente, me parecía que le decía algo acerca de lo incrédula que era, a mi lado Ian me observaba con esos ojos color azul cielo que tanto amaba, me sonroje al verle y desvié la mirada, mi corazón palpitaba a mil cada vez que lo tenia así de cerca, él era mi todo, mi vida, mi razón de ser

- Te ha gustado la historia del viejo_ susurro a través de mi espesa cabellera

- Si_ conteste recargándome en su hombro_ ustedes tienen historias tan hermosas.

- Hey jovencito_ le llamo Jeb_ Esa historia es real, no me he inventado nada como Mel lo ha dicho yo se que existe la rosa del desierto.

- Hay pero q viejo tan terco eres_ se quejo Mel

- Vamos, vamos, que es verdad, pero solo los puros de corazón la pueden encontrar.

- Claro, lo que digas_ Mel se recargo en el hombro de Jared y este le susurro algo al oído que hizo q mi amiga se sonrojara mas que un tomate, me hizo reír su reacción, era tan extraño ver a Mel en una situación así que me causo gracia, por lo general era yo la que siempre se ponía en evidencia.

- Bien chicos_ llamo a orden_ es hora que todos nos vayamos a dormir que mañana será un largo día y mas para ustedes jovencitos, que salen a una rápida expedición.

- Si Jeb_ cantaron en coro Ian y Jared

- Y Wanda por hoy te salvaste, pero cuando vuelvas del viaje regresas a tus charlas en la noche_ me guiño el ojo_ que no se te olvide.

- Si Jeb_ le sonreí

La cocina estaba abarrotada pues todos se quedaron a escuchar la novedad de que hoy Jeb seria el encargado de animar la cena, Sol y Kyle estaban del otro lado platicando, Doc. Estaba en compañía de Sharon y Maggie. Los demás estaban distribuidos alrededor platicando o levantándose para irse a dormir.

- Wanda adelántate, necesito arreglar unos detalles con Jared para la excursión de mañana.

- Oh, esta bien

- Te veo en unos minutos amor_ se inclino y presiono sus labios en un delicado beso

- Ahí te veo.

- Prometo no hacerte esperar como al joven que espero a su amada.

- Esta bien_ me reí_ te veo

Ambos nos levantamos pero salimos en direcciones contrarias, antes de irme a nuestro dormitorio fui a la sala de baño, al salir me encontré con Jamie y Jeb.

- Hola Wanda, creí que ya estabas dormida

- No, vine al baño_ Jamie se acerco a mi y me paso la mano por el brazo

- Seré tu escolta hasta tu recamara

- Jaja, gracias Jamie

- Y yo que muchacho, yo también acompañare a nuestra dama para que llegue sana y salva a su destino_ dijo con un tono solmene Jeb y me tomo del otro brazo_ En marcha.

Reí de su trato, tal vez estaban aburridos o simplemente querían estar conmigo con ellos era simplemente imposible saber, siempre me trataban como una mas de ellos y no como la extraterrestre que había irrumpido en su territorio.

- Y bien Wanda que te pareció la historia_ me pregunto Jeb

- Hermosa aunque me confundió, por que ella nunca llego_ pregunte extrañada

- Bueno esa parte de la historia nadie la sabe

- Acaso lo traiciono y por eso no llego_ eso no me sorprendía los seres humanos eran capaces de romper muy fácil una promesa y ser muy volubles en sus decisiones.

- Quien sabe, pero es una leyenda Wanda, no te tomes tan apecho, es solo una leyenda.

- ¿Entonces no es real?_ pregunte intrigada

- Eso depende de ti_ me guiño el ojo y sonrió_ señorita hemos llegado, que pase una excelente noche.

Me sorprendió que llegáramos tan rápido al dormitorio, aunque no estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

- Buenas noches Wanda, descansa_ se acerco Jamie y beso mi mejilla

- Gracias y tu también buenas noches Jamie_ me acerque y le di un fuerte abrazo, era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo mi nuevo cuerpo hubiera crecido tantos, al parecer iba a ser una chica alta.

- Hasta mañana Wanda_ sonrió Jeb_ y usted jovencito también a la cama, que mañana hay q madrugar.

Deje de escuchar su conversación cuando me adentre a la habitación, mis cosas como las de Ian estaban repartidas en todo el lugar, compartíamos el mismo lecho y eso era fantástico, todas las noches estaba con él a su lado, velando el sueño de ambos.

Me despoje de las ropas y me puse algo mas cómodo para dormir, me metí en la cama y espere a dormir, pero aquel sueño nunca llego, veía en el cielo tres estrellas titilar al son de una melodía desconocida, mi mente viajo a aquella historia imaginando el infierno que vivió aquel joven en espera de su amor, recordaba la sed infernal y el calor abrasador que cubría mi cuerpo en las mañanas de mi viaje en el desierto, ese chico sufrió todo eso solo por ella, su amor por esa mujer debió ser mas grande que su voluntad de vivir para dejarse morir por ella, aunque yo no estaba como para criticar, también casi muero en el intento por hallar el hogar de la familia de Mel, mi hogar, me sentí identificada con ese chico, yo también esperaría hasta la llegada de mi amado.

Abrí los ojos al sentir que algo se movía a mi lado.

- Perdón, no quise despertarte.

- No te preocupes_ di gracias por que él se moviera para despertarme, odiaba dormirme sin antes ver su rostro.

- Te amo_ susurre mientras lo abrazaba

- Yo también Wanda, eres mi vida.

La mañana fue un acontecimiento de lo más agitado que me había ocurrido desde que llegue a la cueva, Ian y yo nos levantamos y salimos para encontrarnos en la entrada con Mel y Jared para el viaje, pero estos nunca llegaron, preocupados fuimos a buscarlos y resulto que Mel ardía en fiebre, al verla acostada me asuste como nunca, Doc me tranquilizo diciendo q solo era una gripe q no se había cuidado Mel, q con el medicamente ella estaría bien, quise quedarme a cuidarla, pero el viaje era algo inevitable. Me despedí de mi mejor amiga y prometí regresar pronto, necesitábamos de Jared, pero él no se despegaría de Mel, así que únicamente salimos Ian y yo, no íbamos a hacer el recorrido planeado, solo iríamos por algunos comestibles y regresaríamos rápido, la expedición larga se pospondría hasta nuevo aviso.

Salimos antes del anochecer y fuimos a la ciudad de Tucson q era la mas cercana, no pretendía ir mas allá del oeste, solo necesitábamos comestibles, en tres máximo cuatro días, estaríamos de vuelta en casa.

El viaje fue rápido y seguro como se esperaba, sin complicaciones dijo Ian la ultima noche que nos quedamos en la ciudad.

- Como crees q este Mel?

- Wanda, deja de preocuparte ella esta bien, te lo aseguro. ¿o acaso dudas de la medicina de las almas?

- No claro q no, son muy eficientes_ respondí rápido

- Pues ahí esta, nada de preocupaciones, entendido

- Si_ se acerco a mí y me beso

- No sabes cuanto te amo_ me susurro al oído_ que te parece si esta noche solo pensamos en nosotros._ susurro muy seductor mientras iba besando muy despacio mi cuello.

- ¿Ian?_ Dije sonrojándome toda

- Acaso no quieres_ se detuvo y me vio a los ojos.

- Bueno es que ¿aquí?_ aquella experiencia única de los humanos ya la había experimentado con Ian, pero siempre era en el techo de nuestra habitación, un lugar q solo nos pertenecía a los dos.

- Que tiene de malo_ dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro_ estamos los dos solos, con una cama mucho mas cómoda q el colchón que tenemos en la cueva_ dijo con una fingida mortificación.

- A mi me gusta nuestro colchón.

- En verdad_ pregunto escéptico

- Si, por que estoy contigo_ me sonroje y bese sus carnosos labios, el deshizo la trenza soltando mi cabellera, separo un mechón de mi cabello del oído y susurro.

- Si lo dices de esa forma a mi también me gusta, adoraría cualquier lugar siempre y cuando este contigo, el desierto dejaría de serlo para convertirse en paraíso si tu estas a mi lado.

- Ian.

Sus anchos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me pegaron mas a el, mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en un beso desesperado. Ian era mucho mas de lo que jamás pude imaginar, aquel sello de roca fundida seguía latente en todo mi cuerpo y no solo en el humano, no, hablo de mi verdadero ser, yo el alma Viajera sentía la calidez de su ser, la esencia de su amor, cada poro de mi minúscula existencia amaba aquel humano que era mi razón de existir.

Aquel rito de amor me sofocaba en mas de un sentido, ya sabia q esperar de él, me gustaba estar con el, cada caricia, cada beso, me hacían sentir el ser mas feliz de este planeta.

-Te amo_ susurro en mi oído

- Eres mi vida Ian, mi razón de existir_ decía mientras me acomodaba a su lado y le abrazaba, me gustaba abrazarlo cuando estábamos desnudos, era como si fuera capaz de sentirlo en su totalidad.

Se inclino y beso mi coronilla mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre mi alborotado cabello.

Mi mente volvió a recordar aquella historia de Jeb

-Me pregunto_ dije en voz baja_ ellos se abran amada tanto, así como tu y yo.

- ¿Quienes?_ Ian me sujeto entre sus brazos he q me subiera en su regazo para poder vernos a los ojos.

- Me refiero a la historia de Jeb, me pregunto, si realmente ella lo amo en verdad, él al parecer si. Pero ella…

- Wanda amor, es solo una historia, no pienses de mas.

- Es que, que fue lo que paso, por que ella no llego.

- Pudo haber pasado muchas cosas, que la descubrieran, que enfermara, que ella se arrepintiera, son muchas cosas Wanda.

- Que triste_ dije bajando la vista_ ella ni siquiera hizo el intento de avisarle, eso fue muy cruel_ pensé en la desesperación del joven al no tener noticias de ella, pero aun así él se mantuvo firme en su promesa.

- No tienes por que_ levanto mi vista_ hay amores aunque sean muy fuertes q son imposibles, así como esa existen muchas historias, mejor piensa en que encontraron el amor aunque sea un momento de la vida, hay quienes viven su existencia sin conocer lo q es ese sentimiento, además no todas las historias son tan trágicas hay quienes aunque no lo creas, encuentran el amor y viven felices por siempre, un ejemplo nosotros_ sonrió con calidez provocando q le devolviera aquella sonrisa.

- Y como sabes que nuestra historia no es como la primera_ dije para tomarle el pelo, el noto el tono de mi voz y contesto

- Pues fácil, jamás me alejare de ti, te seguiré o perseguiré si es el caso, hasta el fin del mundo.

- Eso suena muy bien y ten por seguro q yo haría lo mismo

- Lo se

Se inclino y volvió a besarme como solo él sabia hacer.

Salimos antes del amanecer, apenas y habíamos dormido dos horas a lo mucho, tenia sueño pero no estaba cansada, teníamos todo lo se necesitaba y en cuestión de horas estaríamos de nuevo a salvo en nuestra guarida. El camino fue tranquilo, a duras penas y nos topábamos con otros autos, al llegar a al limite donde teníamos que dar vuelta nos topamos con varias patrullas y ambulancias, aquello no me gusto para nada y comencé a sentirme realmente ansiosa, había pasado meses desde la ultima vez que nos encontráramos con patrullas cerca de la zona q nos quedábamos.

-Tu crees…_ dije sin poder terminar la frase_ tal vez encontraron a todos y…

- Calma cielo, debes guardar la calma_ Ian se oía sereno, aunque no me engañaba, estaba tan preocupado como yo.

Un oficial nos hizo ademan con la mano para fuéramos mas lentos, delante de nosotros había dos carros mas, al parecer les decían algo pero no sabia que, teníamos la ventaja de la cicatriz de Ian y q traía los lentes oscuros, hacia mucho sol y la mayoría de las almas se paseaban con lentes ese no seria problema, o al menos eso creía. Llego nuestro turno y Ian tuvo q detener el carro.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes

- Buenas tardes_ contestamos ambos

- Les pido disculpas por la demora_ nos dijo el oficial con una cálida sonrisa_ les pedimos q manejen con cuidado o q regresen a Tucson, hubo un derrame de un tráiler, por precaución se les esta avisando a todos los conductores q tomen otra ruta ya que aun estamos trabajando en la zona._ Un respiro de alivio salió de mis pulmones, demasiado sonoro para ser desapercibido, Ian volteo a verme pero sonreí.

- Se encuentra usted bien señorita.

- Oh claro q si_ conteste rápido_ es el calor, hace q me falte el aire

- Si últimamente ha hecho mucho calor, vaya a un centro si se sigue sintiendo mal.

- Gracias

- Gracias por el aviso_ dijo Ian

- No hay de que, tengan un buen viaje

- Gracias_ contestamos al unisonó

Ian condujo hacia adelante hasta donde marcaban la vuelta, y regresamos hacia la ciudad.

- ¿Que hacemos?_ pregunto Ian

- No se, supongo q regresar a la ciudad, solo q conozcas otra ruta para llegar hasta la cueva

- La verdad es q la hay_ voltee a verlo, ¿por q yo no sabia?_ pero mejor regresemos a Tucson, otro dia para nosotros no nos caería nada mal.

- ¿Hay otra ruta?_ este volteo a verme extrañado por mi tono de voz

- Si

- Por que yo no la conozco_ me sentí herida, pensé que ellos confiaban en mi, pero la verdad era otra, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, me sentía traicionada.

- Amor_ Ian detuvo el auto en el acotamiento y voltee a verme_ no llores, no es lo que piensas_ se acerco a mi y me abrazo_ no lo conoces por que únicamente se utilizamos aquella ruta cuando se sale en temporada de tormentas, tu no la puedes conocer por que llevas poco tiempo._ Amor no llores, sabes q todos te queremos_ sus palabras me tranquilizaron y asentí, Ian seco las lagrimas con su mano besando cada uno de mis parpados_ Todo bien_ susurro dándome un piquito en la boca

- Si todo bien_ sonreí para demostrarle q el mal trago había pasado

- Te mostrare la otra ruta_ dijo mientras volvía a poner el auto en marcha

- No es necesario Ian

- Pero se q tu quieres ver a Melani y esto atrasara su encuentro, me gusta tenerte para mi, pero no soy un egoísta

Esto era una de las tantas cosas que me habían atado a Ian por completo su forma de ser, podría pasar por un alma sin ninguna dificultad, siempre pensando en otros, apoyándolos, un compañero fiel, como lo había pensado o dicho en una ocasión, Ian tenia la amabilidad de un alma pero la fortaleza q solo un humano puede tener.

Ian condujo por una carretera secundaria, q era la vía alterna de la estatal, solo q pasando 5 kilómetros salió del camino y condujo hacia el oeste, el calor era insoportable y el sol estaba a todo lo q daba, me preguntaba en q momento llegaríamos a la pequeña cueva donde escondíamos lo autos.

Detuvo el auto en una inmensa roca rojiza, era inmensa, se detuvo en la sombra detuvo el auto.

- Ian por que te detienes aquí_ pregunte intrigada, ese no era el lugar.

- El carro se calentó_ dijo indicando el tablero_ iré por el Jeep para arrastrar el carro, hasta la cueva.

- Te acompaño_ conteste rápido

- No corazón, no es necesario apenas son dos kilómetros a pie, no te apures regresare en una hora

- Ian_ no quería q fuera solo, me causaba pánico el solo pensar q se iría a pie atreves de desierto.

- Calma corazón, no te preocupes, además alguien tiene q quedarse a cuidar las provisiones y el auto_ se acerco y beso_ no tardo, es una suerte q el carro se detuviera en este paso, la sombra de la roca te protegerá del sol.

- Vete con cuidado

- Regresare pronto_ volvió a besarme y salió del carro, lo seguí con la vista hasta q lo perdí.

Estuve un rato en el carro pero el calor fue insoportable y salí de este, empecé a dar de vueltas alrededor del auto, me preocupaba q Ian estuviera solo a pleno rayo del sol. Intente pensar el algo q no me pusiera los nervios de punto, vi la tierra y la vegetación verde espinosa q crecía en aquella tierra, recordé la rosa del desierto, me preguntaba como seria físicamente, si es que existiera, tendría q tener la misma consistencia dura, rugosa y espinosa como la mayoría de las plantas q se deban en este ecosistema, mi mente recordaba las rosa, de pétalos suaves, aroma dulce y tallo fino aunque espinoso, me preguntaba como seria una rosa del desierto.

Comencé a caminar alrededor de la gran roca, era muy grande se asemejaba a un ancho y alto edificio, difícilmente alguien me vería, pues era un escondite perfecto. Quise dar la vuelta pero me percate que al otro lado había un gran acantilado, me preguntaba en donde estaba, los barrancos estaban muy lejos de nuestro hogar, o solo q este barranco fuera otro. Algo capto mi atención, era extraño y no encontraba la palabra para nombrarlo ya q en mi vida había visto algo como eso, me arrodille y baje la vista para poder distinguir lo q crecía por debajo de la roca, era una especie de planta, me arrodille e intente alcanzarlo pero estaba demasiado lejos, eran dos plantas una protegía a la otra, la primera tenia muchas espinas y la q se encontraba atrás parecía encarcelada entre las espinas de la primer. Como no alcanzaba decidí bajar un poco por la barranca apenas medio metro, parecía un escalón natural, se veía lo suficientemente firme como para caminar sobre el y llegar hasta aquella planta tan extraña.

Camine con sumo cuidado, y llegue hasta donde crecía aquella planta, me sorprendió verla, me quede sin habla admirando aquella flor tan hermosa, esa era la rosa del desierto, era muy parecida a una rosa común, solo q sus pétalos eran de una amarillo deslavado rugosos, el tallo era mucho mas grueso q flor normal con inmensas y filosas espinas, la flor que estaba debajo era blanca con los pétalos igual de rugosos como la rosa, me sorprendió darme cuenta q no era dos flores diferentes, sino una misma, ya q ambas compartían el mismo tallo, intente tocar con cuidado aquella rosa pero era imposible, las espinas aduras penas me dejaron tocarla, al ver la otra flor detrás de la primera me dio la impresión q era como su custodio, su guardián, seria que la leyenda estuviera incompleta, Jeb hablaba de una sola flor, sola y triste, sin compañía alguna, quizá la otra flor significara…

- Wandaa_ escuche q alguien me llamaba_ Wanda, ¿donde estas?_ la voz se oía tensa y desesperada.

- Estoy aquí_ grite lo mas fuerte q mis pulmones me permitían_ atrás

En seguida vi a Ian asomarse

-Que estas haciendo ahí Wanda, es peligroso_ dio un brinco y camino con cuidado por el roca hasta llegar a mi

- Estas loca, es peligroso_ me tomo de la mano y empezó a jalarme

- Espera, espera_ le pedí, se detuvo y me observo

- Q sucede Wanda_

-Tienes q verlo, existe_ estaba muy emocionada, también quería q él lo viera_ existe la rosa del desierto_ este me vio escéptico y levanto la vista hacia la dirección que indicaba mi mano.

- No puede ser_ su expresión lo decía todo, esta igual de sorprendido que yo_ existe la historia del viejo_ dijo volteando a verme.

- Pero creo q se equivoco, ellos estuvieron juntos después de todo_ dije señalando la flor q estaba atrás de la rosa.

- Si, creo q si

Ambos nos quedamos viendo aquella flor por unos minutos, mi mente viajo a lo q tal vez paso pero ninguna me satisfacía, me sentía feliz al saber q al final ellos estaban juntos, me dio esperanza en mi amor por Ian, secretamente me sentía triste y preocupada al ser diferente que Ian pero como había dicho Ian es preferible conocer el amor en vez de vivir eternamente sin saber el significado de amar y me sentía aun mas feliz al pensar que entre el y yo existía por el momento un felices para siempre. Aquella flor representaba en cierta forma nuestro amor.

_Era de noche, estaba lista para huir, me dolía dejar a mi familia pero lo amaba a el mas que a nada en este planeta, me excitaba la idea de que podría vivir lejos de toda la opresión del lugar, con aquel compromiso que yo no elegí, ese hombre era despreciable, lo odiaba, no sabia por q mi padre lo eligió como mi futuro esposo, pero bueno para el caso no importaba, no volvería a ver a ese hombre, en toda mi vida._

_Llego el momento me escondí debajo de uno de los matorrales, cuando el guardián diera la vuelta seria el momento de echarme a correr a mi libertad, se dio la vuelta, despacio salí de mi escondite y comencé a correr hacia la salida._

_- Querida, ¿a donde vas?_ conocía demasiado bien aquella voz, no voltee la vista y deje caer mi carga y eche a correr lo mas rápido q mis pies me lo permitieran, tenia q huir de él antes q me atrapara._

_- No iras a ningún lado, no huiras de mi_ su voz sonó intensa, me estaba alcanzando, hice un esfuerzo extra para correr mas rápido, pero un fuerte golpe en la espalda me hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndome caer._

_- Suéltame_ sus fuertes manos me sujetaban en el suelo, su gruesa mano impacto con mi mejilla_ haciendo q gritara de dolor._

_- Pensabas huir con ese desagraciado verdad_ su voz destilaba fuego cada vez q se refería a él_ mala suerte querida, no iras a ningún lado, primero lo matare_ se levanto de mi y echo a correr._

_- No_ grite a sus espaldas, estaba mareada por el fuerte golpe q me había dado, la cabeza me daba vueltas y el sabor metálico a sangre crecía en mi boca, me levante y le seguí, jamás dejaría q le hiciera algo a él._

_Corrí hasta q deje de sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo, llevaba más de un día sin dormir, pero no me importaba, jamás dejaría que le hiciera algo, jamás._

_Llegue demasiado tarde, mi amado yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo mostraba la violencia que ejerció aquel maldito hombre hacia mi amado._

_-No_ grite con horror_

_- Te lo dije cariño, este hombre no nos separara jamás, te dije q lo mataría_ su mano empuñaba una afilada daga, antes que esta diera el golpe final a mi amado corrí hasta el intentando detenerlo, este me empujo haciendo q me golpeara con fuerza la cabeza con la pared de roca, comencé a marearme y perder visibilidad, algo caliente recorría mi cabeza y comencé a sentir humedad debajo mi cara, la ultima imagen q fui capaz de ver, fue como mi amado se levantaba al verme herida y abalanzarse sobre mi agresor._

_Mis mente se perdió en un pacifico y profundo océano, aduras penas era capaz de pensar, el dolor de mi cuerpo había desaparecido, no sentía ni mis pies ni mis manos, era tan raro, ¿estaba muerta? Sentí por primera vez una punzada de dolor en el pecho, no era un dolor físico, no era algo diferente como si mi alma estuviera dolorida, ¿a si terminaría todo? Jamás salí de aquella aldea, siempre hice lo q me dijeron, nunca pude decidir por mi misma, nunca pude amar con libertad al hombre que quisiera, qué desdichada, que infeliz, jamás conocería lo q significaba vivir de amor._

_Una voz me despertó de mi letargo, el dolor regreso y vi una luz q cegaba mis ojos, intente aferrarme aquella oscuridad, no quería ir a la luz, no quería llegar a mi final, pero me fue imposible como si la luz fuese un imán q me llevaba con fuerza en contra de mi voluntad, cerré los ojos y espere el final._

_-Amor, cariño, abre los ojos por favor_ aquella voz la conocía, era la de mi amado, abrí los ojos con fuerza y lo vi, quise hablar, decirle q lo amaba y q me perdonara porque pronto lo dejaría_ Oh cielo, aquí estas_ dijo sonriendo_

_- Perdón_ alcance a decir con fuerza_

_- No tienes q disculparte, no ha sido tu culpa, te repondrás lo prometo_ el no entendía, yo había abierto los ojos pero pronto los cerraría para hundirme en aquel profundo y sereno océano, las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por mis mejillas._

_- Perdón por dejarte, no te pude demostrar mi amor como hubiera querido_ dije con esfuerzo, la voz me fallaba y no sabia si lo pronunciaba en voz alta_ me hubiera gustado ser feliz a tu lado_ sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras secaba las mías._

_- No, no te iras, te quedaras a mi lado, y claro q conozco el amor, el simple hecho de conocerte me hace feliz acaso tu no lo eres._

_- Claro q lo soy_ dije con dificultad_ el solo conocerte me hizo la mujer mas feliz, me hubiera gustado poder ver las rosas q tanto me describías_

_- Y las veras, te lo prometo_ su voz se oía como un susurro, no sabia si era yo o él, pero mis vista comenzó a nublarse._

_- Te amo_ era lo ultimo q diría jamás se lo había dicho tan cual, se lo había demostrado pero nunca dicho, este seria mi regalo, era todo lo q podría hacer por él. Al menos quería q supiera lo mucho q significaba para mi._

_La negrura se apodero de mi cuerpo hundiéndome en aquel océano, era extraño pensé q el agua invadieran mis pulmones pero no fue así, mientras sentía q me hundía algo diferente sucedía, de pronto mi cuerpo salió de aquellas aguas quietas para poder ver la flor mas hermosa que en mi vida había visto, una hermosa rosa de un bello tono dorado, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verla, la promesa, mi rosa, me acerque aquella hermosa flor y la abrase con fuerza quedando atrapada entre los tallos delgados y finos q la rodeaban. Gracias, dije mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas, gracias por cumplir mi ultimo deseo._

_**Fin Rosa del desierto**_

_**

* * *

**_

**HOLA, AQUI LEBAZY CON UNA HISTORIA NUEVA DE THE HOST **

**Se me ocurrio empezarlas con una cancion (descubri q es muy dificil hacerlo jaja no soy nada buena, mis respetos para todos aquellos escritores/compositores de canciones) y a raiz de estas escribir una historia.**

**Es un pequeño shot q se me ocurrio, estare escribiendo varios espero les guste**

**Dejen Reviews para que conozca su opinion **

**La siguiente historia sera contada por Ian y se titula "ALMA PERDIDA" **

**Nos leemos la proxima semana  
**

**Chaitoooo**


End file.
